1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device including a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, signals including clock signals are transmitted wirelessly within a chip, and transmission systems of such a wireless mode are being proposed. A semiconductor integrated circuit that can realize such a system includes a transmitting antenna, a receiving antenna, a transmitting circuit connected to the transmitting antenna, a receiving circuit connected to the receiving antenna, etc.
In this semiconductor integrated circuit, a signal is transmitted by means of radio wave from the transmitting antenna to the receiving antenna. Here, radio wave transmitted from the transmitting antenna reaches wirings other than the receiving antenna. Therefore, due to an adverse effect of the radio wave generated by the transmitting antenna, noise is created in the wiring portions, and such noise may become a factor of interference of a signal and malfunction of the semiconductor integrated circuit. In the meantime, there is a demand of further downsizing the semiconductor integrated circuits; however, the adverse effect of the noise conflicts the demand of downsizing the semiconductor integrated circuits, and it becomes more serious as the antennas and circuits are formed closer to each other.
As a technology related to the above-described type, a system module that carries out stable communications has been proposed. (See Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-68033.)